Dreamland - Orlando/Immortal Glory
Orlando hates the rain, not only because the gloomy day makes people downhearted, but also because that his best buddy died in a heavy rain. Encounter in the Cafe Requirements * Complete Hypothesis (Lunar's Millennium Dream) Prize * Glory Soul * 8000 Summary Expand for script. * Nikki: Wow! What a sudden heavy rain! * Momo: Let's go to the Café over there. I'm as wet as a drowned rat, meow! * Orlando: Nikki! Momo! * Nikki: It's Orlando! What a coincidence! * Momo: Ah, you don't need to hide from the rain with an umbrella. * Orlando: I come here every weekend to drink coffee. I am not taking a shelter. * Nikki: I found that whatever the weather is, you always carry this small black umbrella with you. Is it special? * Orlando: This small black umbrella... * (The coffee shop owner interrupted the conversation) * Coffee Shop Owner: Orlando! You punctual clock. Every time you come here at the same time. A cup of black coffee as usual? * Orlando: Yes, thank you! These two are my friends, Nikki and Momo. * Coffee Shop Owner: Rarely see you with friends! These two are definitely different. What would you like to drink, please? * Nikki: Wow! Coffee can tell us so many things! * Coffee Shop Owner: This is what Flynn taught me! Speaking of Flynn, it's been many years since that happened! * Orlando: Yes... Ten years... * Momo: Who is Flynn? * Orlando: Do you want to listen? The story about Flynn and me, and this black umbrella. It was ten years ago... Apple Military Academy Requirements * Elegant Nobleman * Brother Next Door * Snow Wolf * Ice Warrior * Cute Boy * Autumn Maple Prize * 20000 * 20 * 15 Summary Expand for script. * (Ten years ago, Year 670, New Era) * Military Academy Cadet A: Look~! The latest Best Cadets Ranking of our Apple Federation Military Academy comes out! * Military Academy Cadet B: There's no surprise at all! Sure enough, that Orlando guy! * Military Academy Cadet C: I'm injured to it! Orlando and Flynn always occupy the top of all the lists. They're the best in both military academics and styling skills. * Flynn: Hey! Buddy! I let you win this time! I'll get it back the next time! * Orlando: Should I be grateful and buy you a cup of coffee? * Flynn: That's more like it! But the old stubborn history teacher punished me to clean the teaching buildings after the drill... * Orlando: How did you offend him again? * Flynn: I just secretly add a little 'seasoning' in his tea. He needs to lose belly fat! * Orlando: No wonder he did not show up this week. A punishment like cleaning the buildings is not enough. * Flynn: What? We have 16 teaching buildings in total! Sigh... I really don't understand. I mean, this is a Military Academy! Why do we have to learn things like history...? Buddy! You'll help me, right? * Orlando: History can be an important reference for both military research and styling design. But I am so confused why you can get full marks in history since you hate it that much. * Flynn: Cannot help it. I am the most outstanding cadet of Apple Federation Military Academy ever! Haha... Prank Gizmo-I Requirements * 4 * 3 * 2 * 2 Prize Glory Soul upgrades to Glory Medal Summary Expand for script. * Man in Black: (Holding a gun) Freeze! Put your hands on your head! Get down in the corner! * Orlando: ... * Man in Black: Hand over all your valuable... Ah... * (While the man speaking, Orlando suddenly kicked his legs, turned to grab his gun and then fired at him) * (Bang...) * Man in Black: Da-da-da-da! * Orlando: This... Red rose? Use a real gun the next time, dare or not? * Flynn: Hey you! You knew it's me! Thank god, I'd invented this fake gun. Otherwise, my reputation would be destroyed in your hands today! * Orlando: Fake gun? I did put bullets in, and this gun is a real gun. Why did it shoot red roses? * Flynn: Just a trick! It's my strength. * Orlando: I heard that Chief Commander is going to propose to his medic fiancée tomorrow. Do not tell me these red roses are what he planned to use... * Flynn: Ah?! What?! Propose?! Ah ha ha... You didn't see me today! Nothing happened! Bye, Buddy! * Orlando: Cannot you make something more practical? This red rose won't help you a bit on the battlefield. * Flynn: Practical weapons? Um... I surely should do that... Trial-I Requirements * 1 * 1 * 1 * 1 Prize Steady Stone levels up to level 2 (Mature attribute rating increases by 500 points) Chess and Slug Requirements * Fashion Pioneer-Boy * Fashion Pioneer-Girl * Fashion Pioneer-Buddy * British Shoes-White * Sleeveless Vest-Black * Fluff Boat Prize * 15000 * 25 * 15 Summary Expand for script. * Flynn: Ah! I really hate rainy days! I can't go anywhere but to stay in the dormitory. * Orlando: I do not like rainy days, too. It is too gloomy to cheer up. But it is rare for you to stay still. Let us play chess~ * Flynn: No! You win every time! Boring! * Orlando: If you can make me think for more than one minute to take the next step, you win. * Flynn: Worth a try! * (Playing chess intensely) * Flynn: Orlando... Orlando... Look at your shoulder... * Orlando: Ah!... What... What is this?! Ah!!!! ... Flynn! ... F... Flynn! Get it away! Now! * Flynn: ... * Orlando: Flynn?! What are you waiting for? Hurry... Hurry up! It's wiggling to my neck?! ... Ah!!!! * Flynn: Done! One minute! I win... * Orlando: Damn it! * Flynn: It's just a worm. But Orlando the Gentleman? You just looked hysterical! * Orlando: You know that I am most afraid of mollusks! Damn it! This game is invalid! * Flynn: Hahahaha. Graduation Ceremony Prize Midnight Hat Summary Expand for script. * Orlando: I did not expect we will graduate so soon. * Flynn: I've been expecting it though. I cannot wait to enter the battlefield now! * Orlando: Apple Federation is in peace these years. I am afraid your wish will not come true. * Flynn: That doesn't matter! To protect my own country personally is my greatest wish! * Orlando: That is also mine! * (Two buddies smiles at each other congenially) * Orlando: I heard Apple Federation Military Academy has a tradition. Every graduation season, our school will issue an ultimate mission, a real combat task, and all graduates are eligible to enroll. * Orlando: Each year's task varies both in its content and format. Our school will select the one who performed the best and award him the title of 'Immortal Glory'. * Flynn: Needn't say, I'm determined to win this title this year! * Orlando: Do not underestimate me! Here I am, so you are possibly not winning. * Flynn: Dare you bet with me? The one who loses must unconditionally promise the winner one thing! * Orlando: No problem! It is a deal! The graduation ceremony will start soon! How about putting bright and brave clothes on? Ultimate Mission Prize * 8000 * 10 Summary Expand for script. * Chief Commander: As we all know, in this Miraland, the legal method of war is dress styling competition, but where there are people, there is darkness. * Chief Commander: There are always some criminals who dare to use weapons to grab precious designs. * Chief Commander: Though the usage of weapons beyond accessory is strictly forbidden in all the international conventions, the illegal organizations just keep sprouting in the corners. * Chief Commander: Today is the day you graduate as a qualified soldier. You may now use attacking weapons, but bear in mind that you have to follow the weapon treaty and fight for the honor of Apple Federation! * Military Academy Cadets: I swear! * Chief Commander: Very well! I believe all of you are expecting the final mission. Now let me give you some details. Target Jackson, 42, 175cm, an officer of Apple Federation. * Chief Commander: According to sources, he took advantage of his occupation and sell the blueprint and radioactive materials of heavy weapon Nuke-16 to a local armed terrorist organization known as Viper. * Chief Commander: We've heard that Jackson and Viper decided to do a secret deal in the Grand Canyon in Apple Federation. * Chief Commander: So our troops lurked in the Grand Canyon and wiped them out. But unfortunately, Jackson accidentally jumped down the Grand Canyon Fall and escaped. * Chief Commander: Nuke-16 is a specially designed 6-barrel 20cm rotary cannon of mass destruction. * Chief Commander: As an accessory, this nuclear weapon is too powerful and makes radiation damages to the person who wears it, so this secret research has not been released yet. * Chief Commander: This time, our ultimate mission is to assist the army in hunting Jackson and getting the design back. Are you ready? * Chief Commander: Please take this mission seriously! The one who performed the best in this mission will be awarded the title of 'Immortal Glory'. * Chief Commander: Orlando, we decided to appoint you the temporary commander of this mission. You all must obey his orders without question. * Military Academy Cadets: Yes! Prank Gizmo-II Requirements * 6 * 5 * 3 * 2 Prize Glory Medal upgrades to Glory Pen Summary Expand for script. * Orlando: Flynn, it is late. Why not go to bed early? Tomorrow we should proceed to the Apple Federation Grand Canyon. * Flynn: That's why I have to finish this electromagnetic gun tonight. * Orlando: Electromagnetic gun? But it's obviously an umbrella! * Flynn: Last time you asked me to make some practical weapons, remember? This is my latest invention! A multifunctional electromagnetic gun umbrella! Isn't it super cool? * Flynn: The cloth is made by bulletproof cloth compounded by macromolecular polyethylene fiber and carbon fiber. It can be used to both attack and defense, satisfying all sorts of needs! * Orlando: But the umbrella rod is so thin, how could you transform it into a lethal weapon? * Flynn: Hey, don't you forget that I'm a genius! * Orlando: Okay, genius. * Orlando: It sounds more interesting than what you've made before. But our ultimate mission starts tomorrow, and I think the most urgent thing is to have enough rest. * Orlando: Stop making this kind of invention now. You can restart when the mission is over! * Flynn: You know me! I couldn't sleep at all before finishing it, and it may be even worse. But you will make commands tomorrow, so you're the one who needs to take a good rest! * Orlando: Alright, I really give in to you... Grand Canyon Fall Requirements * Diamond Lover-Red * Diamond Lover-Blue * Diamond Lover-Black * Green Tea Parasol * Star Parasol * Peach Umbrella Prize * 15000 * 20 * 2 * 2 Summary Expand for script. * Flynn: I didn't expect there is such a magnificent waterfall in the Apple Federation Grand Canyon. * Teammate A: Even dare to jump down such a high waterfall, Jackson seems to be quite brave! * Teammate B: I think these desperadoes will do anything to survive. * Teammate C: But it's so high, and the water flows so fast. Are you sure he's alive now? * Orlando: That why we came have to investigate. Only if we arrest these criminals can we be sure our country is safe. * Orlando: The army has searched the nearby area before but found nothing. So, there must be something behind this waterfall. * Flynn: Did you mean... we have to jump down? In this annoying rainstorm weather? * Orlando: Yeah! Some of you keep searching the bank and heed very possible clue! Rest of you on me. We went down on the safety rope. Pick your own side, after all, we had no idea what's down there. * Flynn: I'm with you! * Orlando: You just stay here! You did not sleep last night, so you are not suitable for this task. Also, we need a person to make commands here. * Flynn: Don't worry! I feel good now! How can I be absent from such an exciting task! * Orlando: ...Alright! Count off! Let's go! Trial-II Requirements * 2 * 2 * 1 * 1 Prize Steady Stone levels up to level 3 (Mature attribute rating increases by 800 points) Hidden Scenery Prize * 8000 * 15 Summary Expand for script. * Orlando: As I expected, there is such a big cavern under the waterfall. * Flynn: Wow! It's just like the Water Curtain Cave in the legend of Cloud Empire! * Teammate A: Report! Target Jackson found in the cave. He is in the coma but he's still alive. The blueprint of Nuke-16 is intact! * Flynn: Jumping down the waterfall surely serves him right! But it's like shooting fish in a barrel! This ultimate mission is so easy! * Orlando: We had better be careful. Take Jackson back to the army! Retreat! * (Suddenly, a group of armed men in black blocked the mouth of the cave...) * Viper Leader: Thank you for leading us here, otherwise, we can't find this guy and the recipe so quickly! * Orlando: Want to take away the recipe? Fight with me. But you're never gonna win. * Viper Leader: I know I can't win you in a styling contest, but we're the Viper! We rob! * Orlando: Everyone, attention! First-class readiness! Protect the blueprint of Nuke-16 at all cost! * (Fierce fighting. Orlando and his teammates are well-trained from the Military Academy. * Despite his young age, Orlando shows great leadership by leading his teammates to take the rocks in the cavern as the cover and quickly prevail over their opponents. But then...) * Orlando: Poison smoke bomb! Hold your breath! * Flynn: Orlando! Be careful! * (Inhaling the poisonous smoke, their teammates gradually slip into unconsciousness. The situation reversed immediately. * While the smoke bomb is released, the Viper Leader shot a hidden dart at Orlando. At this critical moment, Flynn covered Orlando by his own body.) * Orlando: Flynn! Oh! No! Damn the Viper! Such a dirty dog! * Viper Leader: Don't hope you'll be safe after we run out of bullets! The smoke won't disperse in this cavern. How long can you insist! Haha... * Orlando: Flynn! How do you feel? * Flynn: *Cough* The hidden dart is poisoned. I may not hold on long... Listen! Orlando! I have a plan... * Orlando: No! I cannot take the risk! * Flynn: We don't have much time! We can only *cough* give it a try! I believe you can! Do you trust me? * Orlando: Of course, I do... * Viper Leader: (Picked up the gun on the ground) Haha... Finished your last words? Now, let me finish your pain! * (Bang...) * (A loud noise lingered in the canyon for a long time. Nothing can be seen in the smoggy cavern but the rainstorm pouring down.) Immortal Glory Requirements * 7 * 6 * 4 * 2 Prize Glory Pen upgrades to Glory Umbrella Summary Expand for script. * (Now, year 680, New Era) * Momo: Meow! And? What happened then? What on earth is going on?! * Nikki: So excited! What happened at that time? * Orlando: Remember Flynn's little invention? * Nikki: The fake rose gun and multifunctional electromagnetic gun umbrella? * Orlando: Yeah. In such an urgent situation, I had to do something to save everybody... * Orlando: When Flynn rushed over to me, he put this electromagnetic gun umbrella into my hands. The Viper Lead might think it was an ordinary umbrella, so he was killed without resistance. * Orlando: And the gun which the Viper Lead used to shoot me was purposely left there by Flynn. I still clearly remember the startling red rose shot out from the gun. It was as red as blood... * Nikki: *Sob* So Flynn died? * Orlando: The hidden dart was quite poisonous. Too late to save him... * Momo: What a tragedy... He was such a good teammate, just like your brother... * Orlando: This umbrella is the one we used at that time. I always carry it with me, just like Flynn is still by my side... I will never forget... our commitment to protecting Apple Federation... Trial-III Requirements * 4 * 3 * 2 * 1 Prize Steady Stone levels up to level 4 (Mature attribute rating increases by 1200 points) Promise Prize * 1 * 1 * 2 * 2 Summary Expand for script. * Orlando: Lilith and Apple both suspect that the mayor of the Moonlit City of Cloud Empire seems to have some agreement with Iron Rose. I'm going to the Moonlit City for further investigation. * Orlando: Flynn, do you remember our promise? We had a deal. The one who loses must unconditionally promise the winner one thing! * Orlando: As the design was returned safely and legal sanctions were imposed against Jackson, the Viper has collapsed. Do you think that I should win the title of 'Immortal Glory'? * Orlando: In fact, I brought this glory to you at the ceremony! You are the true warrior who deserved the title of 'Immortal Glory'! If you were still alive, what would you ask me to do? * Orlando: Lose a chess to you on purpose? Or play a prank and then avoid the Instructor's punishment together? I guess you may ask me to protect our Apple Federation! * Orlando: Now, I have become a senior commander of Apple Federation. I will protect our beloved country as you wish. Flynn, did you know? * Orlando: I still carry the inventions you made every day! Flynn, thank you. These are the best gifts I've ever received! Category:Dreamland